Deadliest Catch
Deadliest Catch is a "Master" level quest. It involves no combat and has nothing to do with Dungeoneering whatsoever. Yay! A fishing quest!! Quest Details Description - So what's the catch? Catch? Oh you don't actually catch anything. Some breasts with tails attached to them catch you at one point but that's about it. Oh and there actually is no real fishing done in this quest either. And this quest is only really a master quest because of its supposedly high requirements. Seriously, if you want a quest with actual challenge, go do Elemental Mindfuck 3 or something. In short, doing this quest is a waste of time. Then again, it's at the Fishing Guild: the perfect place for people with lots of time to waste. Oh, forgot to mention, ZOMFG! SAILING!!!!!!! Released - 7 June 2011 Start - Speak to Davy Jones outside of the bank at the Fishing Guild, if you ask us how we knew his first name, you'll be sent to his locker(it's very smelly in there...) Or if you prefer, we could have you join his band(his bandmates also have jobs manning the typewriters at Jagex.) Difficulty - Mast... er, this quest is a piece of cake. Just don't eat it, because by "cake" we mean "shit" Length - shorter than Mod Mark's moments of guilt after a very bad update, which are not quite as short as The Blood Pact. Members - Yes, because (Spoilers! OH NO!!!) instead of Fishing, you go Hunting("DAMN IT! You've ruined the entire quest!) Requirements 67 Hunter, the most critical skill to completing this quest 70 Thieving, oh yeah, you steal something at one point, completely forgot about that 70 Fishing, to get in the Fishing Guild and start the quest, its use ends there. Quests '''- Tower of No Life, and Satanic Ritual '''Items Required - None, you get them all during the quest(It's that easy!) It is recommended that you have some good methods of teleport such as the Ardougne Cloak(to teleport to the monastery south of ardougne and get to the Tower of No Life faster,) as well a fishing guild teleport such as the one in the Lunar Spellbook or the one on a Skills Necklace. Alternatively, if you want to make this quest seem longer, you can use no methods of teleport. That way, this will actually feel more like a Master quest... "MOURNING'S END PART 2!" oh wait, nevermind. Stuff to kill - nothing except Time itself Walkthrough Talk to Davy Jones, blah blah blah, you need to find a rower, a sea chart, and a giant harpoon. He gives you some harpoon plans. To get the sea chart, just pickpocket the master fisher, no you don't need to talk to him. No really, you don't need to be polite and try asking nicely for it first. This isn't Real Life ok? Just get your hand ready and go fool around in his pockets(if you know what I mean.) After rightfully taking something which isn't yours, ask the master fisher if he knows where you can find a master smith. He says that ever since the 3rd Matrix movie, there is no master smith anymore, oh but there is some signature hero getting ready for hammer time in Hemenster. Go north and a little east of the Fishing Guild and talk to Linza. Linza will use your harpoon plans to make a paper airplane and will agree to make a giant harpoon for you if you get her one of Thalassus's teeth. Now go to the Tower of No Life and talk to The Guns. Whaddaya mean there are no guns in Prunescape?! He's standing right there! He says he would help you but unfortunately, water makes him barf. Talk to Bonafido at the Tower of No Life to get some Builder's Tea. Now try picking lowland heather until you find the patch which isn't infected by make-this-quest-longer syndrome(I think it's located along the east wall of the tower in a group of 3 but I don't remember.) Use the lowland heather on the builder's tea to get a sea legs potion. This will turn The Guns into Water Guns. Talk to Davy Jones again and soon you'll be able to say "I'm on a boat." Now... It's... Sailing Hunting time!!! Basically this puzzle is similar to animal tracking in Hunter. There are various broken ships laying around and you have to figure out which way the Thalassus went by investigating them. If you guess right, you will uncover some tracks. If you guess wrong, nothing interesting happens. Guess wrong 5 times and you have to restart. When you find the Thalassus, it will knock you overboard, eat Davy Jones, and Water Guns will start rowing around in circles just for the lolz. You will now find yourself on a small island captivated er I mean, held captive by fish cleavage for you see, the deadliest catch... was you! The names of the 3 mermaids of course are Ventricle, Anenemy and Merchin' Now it's time to convince them just how deadly of a catch you humans are(HEY! Pull your pants back up! This is serious questing ok?) Tell them that Davy Jones is a mighty fisherman who is going to stick his giant harpoon into Thalassus's... And they will stop you there. Terrified from what they've heard, the mermaids will give you a fish and tell you to track Thalassus once more to force Davy Jones out of its bowels. Do another superhappy hunter puzzle and when you've found Thalassus again, Water Guns will throw the fish into its mouth causing it to barf Davy Jones out(somehow he'll just happen to land in your boat.) Water Guns will now row like hell until you get back to the Fishing Guild(at which point, he becomes The Guns again.) Back at the guild, Davy Jones will reveal that he somehow conveniently managed to get one of the Thalassus's teeth. Give that tooth to Linza, quest complete. Rewards *a quest point(you're now one point closer to wearing the helmet of failures!) *70,000 Fishing exp, (because somehow entering the fishing guild a few extra times made you a better fisherman.) *26,000 Hunter exp, (Wha...?) *-8,000 Thieving exp, (for getting into a master fisherman's pants.) *Wieldable fishing nets(because at this point, saving one inventory space on shrimps is something we need. Monkfish are meh...) *New Bank Deposit boxes(probably the most useful reward of this quest and yet it makes the least amount of sense.) *Ability to hunt the Thalassus 10 more times for a little more exp. That's right, we said hunt. (Only do this if you're that bored or are one of those sorry little narbs going for the completionist cape, the reward is 46,660 Hunter experience. Trivia *The name of the Thalassus was chosen by players, this has lead some to speculate that it may be the evolved form of Aquanite. *The skill requirements in the BTS were different than the ones listed on release. No one gives a shit. *This was the first in-game appearance of Linza, one of the signature heroes. See previous bullet